


Was hast du erwartet - StoryHub Fanfiction

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, In Character, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Minerva McGonagall macht Albus Dumbledore ein Geständnis. Doch es läuft anders als erhofft.





	Was hast du erwartet - StoryHub Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Contentwarnung: Gewalt und Verletzungen (nur als Metapher)

Das Bonbon schmeckte süß, das Wasser nur salzig. Eisige Böen bissen Minerva ins Gesicht. Der September konnte rau sein, hier in Schottland. Rau wie das Echo lieber Worte vor einer Felsenküste; rau wie das Nichts, in das sie strebte. Sie straffte sich, sie ging aufrecht. Sie machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Nichts durften die Schüler erahnen, nichts die Kollegen. Sie trug zu viel auf ihren Schultern. Gerüchte könnten tödlich sein, nicht nur für diesen Krieg, der nun schon über ein Jahrzehnt andauerte. Wer sollte schon eine Klasse Erklinge erziehen?! Schrilles Gelächter nur in allen Ecken! Gelächter über sie.  Nein! Darum ja waren ihre Lippen so lange versiegelt gewesen. Darum ja hatte sie ihren Geist vor ihrem Herzen versperrt. Hatte Schmetterlinge und Butterknie zum Hirngespinst erklärt. Hatte mit eiserner Maske an seiner Seite gestanden, als seine rechte Hand, seine Vertraute, zu alt, zu vertrocknet für die Leidenschaften der Jugend. Ein Gaukelspiel vor sich selbst. Eifrig nur herunterwürgen die Zweifel! Doch ihr Herz hatte die bittere Pille nicht geschluckt und die Gefühle wieder ausspien.

 

 _Was hast du erwartet,_ flüsterte der Wind. 

 

Tränen, nun rannen die Tränen - Sprühregenschleier auf Vierecksgläsern. Das schottenkarierte Tuch war schon ganz feucht. Aus den Zweigen des Verbotenen Walden blickten Eulen sie an, doch kein Schülerauge. Und kein Kollege drückte seine Fußspur in den Matsch.  Hier am Waldrand durften sie sein – sie, die Minerva vergebens zu meucheln versucht hatte. Gefühle, Donnerwellen gleich. Wärme tief in ihrer Brust. Viel zu schnell schlug das wilde Herz, trieb Zuckerwasser durch die Adern. Der Klang seiner Stimme in den Ohren, Weisheitsnoten; die Milde seiner Augen mit dem Feuer des Schalks darin, sein silberweißes Haar, wallend wunderschön – Räuber ihrer Träume, Nächte über denen Halbmondgläser funkelten. Ein Gift, so bittersüß, dass sie mehr vom Schierling wollte. Welch Dummheit, du tragisches Kind! _Kind,_ er war immer nur ein verspieltes Kind gewesen und zugleich der weiseste Kopf unter den Zinnen. Das hatte ihr in ihrem Ernst immer imponiert. _Zu sehr, zu sehr._ Warum hatte sie nicht weiter geschwiegen bis die Gefühle vielleicht nicht mehr sprachen? Warum hatte sie vor ihm gebeichtet wie eine Sünderin, die ihre Untat bekennt? Untat, ja, das war es. Doch nicht die ihre. Dieser Richtblock war für einen geflügelten Bogenschützen gebaut, der mit seinem Pfeil zwei lebenslange Freunde vernichten wollte. Wieder sah Minerva seine Augen vor sich, Albus‘ Augen, so vertraut, so fern. Sie waren voller Wärme gewesen, voller Mitleid und Bedauern. Der Dolch, den er ihr ins Herz rammen musste, er lag schwer in seiner Hand. So schwer als schnitt die Klinge, für sie bestimmt, auch ihn.

 

 _Was hast du erwartet,_ flüsterte der Wind. 

 

Was sie erwartet hatte, war ein Nichts. Was sie sich ersehnt hatte viel zu viel. Sie hatte die Frau an seiner Seite sein wollen und dabei doch töricht vergessen, dass sie das längst schon war. Minerva Dumbledore, Albus McGonagall. Doch war er ein Bruder, der seine Schwester brauchte, kein Bräutigam seine Braut. 

„Minerva…“, hatte er ihr zugeflüstert, als er sie hilflos in die Arme schloss, vergebens seinen Trost verschwendete.

Und zwischen den leisen Worten hatte sie auch die stillen erlauscht. _Gäbe es auf dieser Welt eine Frau, in die ich mich verlieben könnte, dann wärst du es_. _Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann keine Frauen lieben, nicht auf diese Weise._ Die Wahrheit fiel in Flocken und landete zentnerschwer auf ihrem Herz. Hatte sie, Minerva; sie, die Schwester es nicht immer gewusst?  Wie sehr hatte der Rosenduft sie vernebelt?! Wie sehr das Gift ihre Sinne getrübt?!  So viele Dekaden, so viele Jahre an seiner Seite. Nicht eine heimliche Romanze, im Verschwiegenen der Freundschaft anvertraut, kein Kuss und keine Ringe. Doch manchmal im Geheimen, war ihr Blick verstohlen beiderseits dem gleichen Zauberer nachgewandert. Ruhe hatte sich als Schleier auf Minervas Herz gelegt, obgleich nur ein Sekundenleben, als er in seiner Verzweiflung nach dem Glas mit den Glitzerpapier griff, um das brennende Salz mit dem Zucker zu vertreiben.

„Wie heißt er?“, fragte Minvera, krähenrau und nordwindkalt, wie sie es wohl gefühlt, doch nicht gewollt hatte.

„Wovon sprichst du?“

Seine Stimme glich einem stillen Ozean. Doch sie war lange genug eine Taucherin darin gewesen, um seine Tiefen zu kennen. Warf das Seebeben auch keine Kräuselwellen auf seine Stirn, seine Haut war bleiche Gischt. 

„Albus, ich weiß schon lange, dass du Zauberer liebst“, erwiderte sie im Windschatten seiner Angst, „Ich verurteile dich nicht dafür“.

Er senkte den Blick wie von schweren Steinen, die sein Herz niederdrückten. Steine alt wie die Welt, nicht frisch geschliffen wie die Kiesel in ihrer Seele. Im Kamin pfiff der Sturm, tanzte ins Zimmer.

„Es gibt keinen _ER_ “, gestand Albus flüsternd, „Es wäre nicht gut, würde nur zu einem Unheil führen“. 

Ruhe, Augenblicksstillstand der Welt. Die Finsternis regnete mit der Erkenntnis herab. Für einen Moment fühlte Minerva ihre Wunde nicht mehr, nur den Schmerz in seiner Stimme.  Sein silbernes Haar wogte grau im kalten Luftzug. Grau wie das Vergessen, das die Jugend fraß

„Also hat die Liebe auch dich betrogen?“, schloss sie bitter.

Er sah sie an und schwieg  - kein Wort in Eintracht.

 _Was hast du erwartet,_ flüsterte der Wind.


End file.
